


Interruption

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: Hana has perfect timing.





	

"Fareeha."

  
  
"Mm."  
  
  
  
"Fareeha, darling, please turn off the light and go to sleep."  


There is a pause and Fareeha looks up from where she is pressing kisses on Angela's stomach, and the doctor's heart skips a beat at the sly grin on her face. Her hair is tousled but still manages to make her look charming and she picks up Angela's hand to lay kisses on the knuckles.  


"I think there is something else I'd rather be doing."  


" _Fareeha_." Angela tries to keep the smile from her voice but struggles when her wife then trails her arms slowly up her sides. The doctor suddenly shrieks and squirms but Fareeha's strong arms keep her in place. They are both laughing when Fareeha stops and rests her hands lightly on her hips, dotting kisses across Angela's shaking chest. She snakes a hand under her powder-pink pyjama top and circles it around to her hip.  


"Don't you dare." Angela warns breathlessly as she grips Fareeha's biceps through the over-sized black shirt she's wearing.  


"Don't I dare what?" There is a playful lilt in her voice and she tightens her hold on her.   


"You know what."  


Fareeha sighs, suddenly tender, and scoots closer to bury her face in the crook of Angela's neck. "I just want to kiss you." Her arms move to her thighs to lift herself closer. Angela smiles and relaxes into her touch as their bodies slide flush against each other. She can feel Fareeha's steady heartbeart and her lips caressing her skin, leaving a path of electricity, as well as the growing exhaustion pressing against her eyelids.  


She groans and shifts slightly. "I'm tired, schatz, and you're distracting me."  


"Mm...not yet.." Fareeha's voice is raspy and Angela can't help but giggle. "I haven't kissed you in so long.."  


Angela scoffs but does not want this to stop. It's so warm and soft and exhilarating; she craves this. "You're exaggerating." She's dragging her nails delicately down Fareeha's back as she lavishes her neck when she suddenly flops down on the bed next to her, propping her head on her arm.  


"If you want me to stop, I will." Fareeha smiles but it's practically a smirk and Angela stares at her blankly, admittedly disappointed at the lack of contact. With a frustrated grunt practically throws herself into Fareeha's arms.  


"Don't you _dare_ stop now." She husks between kisses, which is harder to do when Fareeha is laughing uncontrollably.  


"I thought you were tired." She says when her chuckles die down and she begins properly returning Angela's kisses. They quickly grow in intensity and Fareeha feels heat pool in her stomach. Her mouth goes dry when Angela stops kissing her briefly to straddle her waist, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed, leaning in to whisper as she places Fareeha's hands exactly where she wants them on her hips. "Just kiss me."  


No more words are exchanged as they kiss, wet smacks filling the room, tearing into each other unrestrained. If she was honest Fareeha did not think this would be how the night would end, but was nevertheless pleased with the outcome. They are both ignited with passion and she is desperate to feel more of warm, soft skin. She skilfully flips them over so that she can nip across Angela's collarbone, and feels the doctor grip her back with a gasp.  


"Oh, _schatz_." She practically growls out the word and Fareeha moans at the sound, rocking her hips against Angela's as she sucks the junction of her neck. Angela wraps her legs around her waist to bring them closer and bump their hips together harder through the thin cloth of their sleeping clothes. She claws blindly at Fareeha's shirt, finally managing to fling it off in a pile next to the bed.  


" _Mm_ , I love it when you do that." Fareeha pants between words as she brings a hand to caress her breast. She trails her other hand slowly down Angela's body, dipping into the waistband of her underwear, and feels her hips cant upwards.  


" _Yes_ , Fareeha, please-"  


"Moms!" The shout cuts through the room and they both freeze. Fareeha can feel blood pounding in her ears as her thoughts race but she struggles to focus. They both look at each other, feelings of lust now replaced by panic, and immediately scramble to look presentable as footsteps begin up the stairs.  


By the time Hana enters the room Angela is reading a book on the bed with a messy ponytail and Fareeha is walking out of the bathroom wiping her hands with a towel, trying her best to look casual. Hana sighs and leans, deflated, against the doorframe.  
  
  
  
Angela puts her book down at her sour expression. "Darling, what's wrong?" She tries her best to level her voice although there is still a light flush to her cheeks that would give her away. It doesn't help that Fareeha slides into bed next to her, radiating heat, and she is briefly reminded of the love bites that are definitely blooming across her collarbone. She folds her legs up from under the blanket in an attempt to block the view.   


Hana pauses and squints at her. Angela's heart stops.   


"Ugh...you ok mom? Looking a little red.."  


"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." She chuckles nervously.  


Hana just looks suspicious. "Ok...well, my PSP is out and I can't find the charger."  


Fareeha sits up straighter. "Did you check the den?"  


  
"Yes."  


"Are you sure it's not in the living room?"

  
"Yes."  


"What about the office?"  


Hana is about to retort but stops, a light going off in her head, and she snaps her fingers. " _That's_ where I left it.."  


Fareeha smiles and turns to fluff her pillow. "Ok, well, get a good night's rest and we'll talk in the morning."  


Their daughter looks puzzled. "But it's only 9pm-"  


"Go to bed Hana."  


"But I want to play-"  


"Now."  


Hana sighs deeply, shrugging as she rotates herself out of the room. Halfway down the stairs they hear her voice again. "Oh, and _close the door_ next time you're about to-"  
  
  
  
" _Hana!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> this is the steamiest thing I've ever written


End file.
